


ACT ONE: The Serpent's Strike

by Silvanfan



Series: A Dance between Dragons and Wolves [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanfan/pseuds/Silvanfan
Summary: Genji Shimada hates authority. The way his life is going, there's no surprises, and no excitement. Then he meets Jesse McCree, and Genji is forced to make decisions.





	1. A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is Act One of "A Dance between Dragon and Wolves", which takes place one year before Act Two: One Bad Apple. can be read in isolation, for the purpose of the McGenji that will exist in this universe. 
> 
> Events will eventually intertwine with that of Act Two, and you can choose to read the indicated chapters if you want the full experience. Or you can not!
> 
> I'm not much of a McGenji shipper, but this is my addition to their community. I hope it will be okay.
> 
> Ciao.

Genji opened a bleary eye, squinting against the bright midday sun that streamed through his window. 

The night before had been absolutely crazy; he had managed to sneak out the hotel with Chupa and Chou, the Chinese brothers he had met in the lobby while his father was at his meeting. 

Those two embodied everything Genji ever thought was cool; they had been dressed in the hippest Western styles, and had brightly colored hair. They had just come out the elevator, and were walking through the lobby, speaking loudly in _English_. One did not simply speak English in Hei Laohu City, which prided itself on keeping the ancient tradition alive and thriving. Genji remembered looking at them from one of the lobby's lush couches, mouth agape. They had passed by him on their way out, and he overheard mention the word "arcade". He then immediately jumped up from his seat, startling them.

As the younger son of the head of the Shimada clan, Genji knew very little of the privacy of others. He hadn't thought much of anything at all. He was incredibly impulsive, much to the annoyance of his brother, Hanzo, and his parents. This time, he had thought absolutely nothing of eavesdropping on the strangers' conversation. "There's an arcade around here?" He asked, eyes wide with excitement. 

The brothers had looked at each other, surprised. Then the taller one replied, "Yeah, sure. I mean, we were surprised when we found it too. Hei Laohu City isn't exactly known for its appreciation for new things. But yeah, there's a pretty small arcade around the corner. It's only got 'The Lost Vikings III' and "Classic Siege Mode" though." 

Genji's eyes had gone wide, and he grinned widely. "I love those 'Lost Viking' games! And I play 'Super Siege Mode 3' all the time in the arcade back at home! Can you tell me where it is?" He had clasped his hands together, taking on a dramatic air, "Please, good sirs. I'm bored to tears in this place. I've only been here a few days while my father works, and it's been the _worst_."

The taller of the two had laughed at that, a hearty laugh that echoed around the empty lobby. With a wink, he said, "Well, we were just going to go pass through for a bit. But perhaps we can make our evening more fun? Let's spice up our evening, eh Chou?"

Chou had smiled widely, winking at Genji as well. "Sure then, Chupa. Let's take him around."

Genji had had bodyguards his entire life. While Genji was talking to the two strangers, his bodyguard, who had been sitting directly opposite, made absolutely no move to stop him. Genji had had this one watch him before, the bodyguard in turn was well aware of Genji's impulsive and extroverted nature. But Genji was no fool, and was certain that the man was poised to strike in case anything were to go amiss. There was no way the bodyguard would come with him, or let him out of his sight while he traipsed around Hei Laohu City. 

"Just give me a few minutes, guys. I'll met you outside. Just gotta get my money upstairs." 

That bodyguard was an elderly guy with an affinity for sweets, who thankfully didn't speak a word of English. Genji had sometimes bribed him with candy he'd keep on hand just for this sort of thing, but he knew this time chocolate wouldn't get the bodyguard off his back. 

"Eh, _oji-san_ , let's go to my room, okay? I'm pretty tired." Genji faked a convincing yawn, and stretched. The older man nodded silently, and rose from his seat. Genji remembered them riding the elevator all the way up to the penthouse where the Shimadas were staying. The loft was a spacious room itself, with several more bodyguards roaming the rooms and talking quietly among themselves. Genji bid his designated bodyguard goodnight, after the man had inspected Genji's lush room. Usually the Shimada clan would choose hotels based on how secure they were. His room had an outside balcony, of course, but was it was completely inaccessible; there was considerable distance between the penthouse and the other balconies below, and it was the tallest building in the block. It would take a assailants landing by helicopter on the building's roof to get to the Shimada's rooms, and then they'd be given away by the sound. 

Genji was fifteen and fearless. As a Shimada heir, he was able to control his dragon spirit; a neon green serpent that refused to go very far from his master's body. Genji tried not to think of his brother's familiar spirits; at seventeen, Hanzo could already control twin blue dragons that would go where they were sent, attacking Hanzo's enemies at a distance. Genji's dragon, unlike Hanzo's, was no longer than his own arm. On the other hand, Genji's dragon was able to imbue its strength in anything Genji used.

Which also included Genji's entire body. 

The entire Shimada clan always wondered how Genji was able to escape from rooms he was locked into. He never told them about his dragon's power, and refused to even tell a curious Hanzo, choosing instead to drive his older brother crazy with exaggerated "mysteriousness".

Genji threw his orange scarf around his neck, and put his gloves on. He then turned his lights off, made a decoy out of pillows on his bed, then quietly crawled out onto the balcony, shutting the glass door behind him. He crawled along until he reached the left balcony wall, where he could clearly see the neighbouring terrace. As expected, the balcony to the right of his own, which was longer and extended from the living room area of their suite, had two guards on duty. Both were looking out over the city, and didn't notice any of the activity beside them.

_Just need the slightest of distractions, just to get them to look away totally._

Genji then took out a yen coin from his pocket, and, after some careful aiming, threw the coin against the other balcony's right wall. The sharp sound of the coin hitting the wall made both guards snap their neck to the right, giving Genji his chance.

The rest, Genji remembered, happened in under five seconds. The minute the guards looked away, Genji closed his eyes, feeling his spirit guardian within him. 

**_The dragon becomes me._**

He was filled with the green light of his dragon spirit, and felt it surge through him. He knew if he opened his eyes, they would shine like a beacon and attract the attention of the guards. So, eyes closed, Genji turned and crawled over the banister as a lizard would, fingertips and feet sticking easily to the painted walls. The youth crawled around the curve of the building, downward and left of the Shimada's suite, until he figured he was safely on the other side, with no chance of his father's guards seeing him. Only then did he allow his eyes to open. Everything was bathed in a bright green light, and he knew he had to move fast before he was seen. He crawled straight down the wall as fast as he could, ignoring the chilly breeze that pricked his face, and unperturbed by the fact that he was crawling down the side of a building face first, with ground fast approaching. It was exhilarating. It was _freeing_. It was short lived, because he had made it down to the ground in under a minute. He cracked his fingers, bid his spirit guardian sleep, and emerged from the side of the hotel with a grin on his face. 

"Where the hell did you come from, kid?"

The Chinese brothers had been lounging against the Hotel wall, and Genji's unexpected appearance from another exit but the main one surprised them. Genji just shrugged and said, "I took a shortcut. Now where's that arcade?"

That was the last thing Genji remembered. He vaguely remembered that Chou brought out a metal flask filled with _something_ that was sweet but burned his throat, but that was about it. Clearly he had made it back to his hotel room in one piece, because there was his luggage in one corner, and the souvenirs he had bought the day before still rested on a chair by the door. Genji rolled off the bed groggily, and stumbled to the dark bathroom. He flicked on the lights, and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of a neon green haired boy that stared back at him from the bathroom's full length mirror.

_Father is going to kill me._


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji somehow always managed to evade danger by the skin of his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic description of violence.
> 
> Chapter edit: Chupa and Chou's first language changed to Cantonese. Added bold text to indicate the Dragonspeak.

_Breathe, idiot, or you'll pass out again._

Genji was taught from a young age always to maintain eye contact in the face of danger. Never bend, never bow. Meet danger head on. So now, like many a time before, Genji unflinchingly glared directly into the eyes of his furious father. Genji wasn't sure if his father was calling upon his own blood red spirit dragon to smite him where he stood, or if he was simply about to pop a vein in his neck. Either way, his father's dark eyes were fixed on Genji's green hair, which had lessened in brightness after two bottles of shampoo and an hour of furious scrubbing. It was now the rich color of grass, and Genji actually thought it looked pretty cool, all things considered.

_Inhale._  
_Exhale._  
_Inhale._  
_Exhale._  
_I might as well say someth-_

"You must think it a joke to shame us all with your antics," the head of the Shimada clan barked, making Genji jump. "Did I raise a hooligan? Is my son a lowlife _Yakuza_ brat that takes orders from scum merchants who aren't even-"

"Father, it's just hair..."

"-fit to be trodden on by those of our rank. Who was watching you at the time?"

Genji hesitated, but knew better than to refuse his father. Bodyguards were employed carefully by the Shimadas, and were kept on for life. Trust was hard to earn these days, and loyalty was a commodity that everyone held dear.

"I think he is the one they call _Aisu Bureka_...Ice Breaker. He always has a lollipop..."

The Shimada head held up a hand. "Enough. I know the one. He has allowed you too much freedom. No longer will he be held accountable for you, but he will be dealt with."

Genji wasn't born yesterday. Even though loyalty was necessary, people could be expendable too. Genji's heart pounded. "But Father, he-"

"I will also take care of those men who were on duty that night. They all failed the Shimada family in their negligence."

"But Father, I-"

It was as though the room had gone dark, and the only source of light was the large, transparent, crimson dragon that now reared its head over his father's. Smoke steamed out from his father's nose, and the elder man bellowed, " **You dare question me?** "

Genji's breath caught in his throat. His mind flooded with images of his father destroying the lives of the men who were unlucky enough to have been on patrol that night in their penthouse. His thoughts whirled with memories of his tenth birthday, when his father had taken him to see the torture of a mob boss who had dared to speak out against him. With bloody images of the shrieking man's insides yanked out of his own stomach in a forced _seppuku_ that stayed with Genji for years. Then came the memory of his father's laughter, a low rumble that could only be coaxed out by the torture of his victims, or when Genji was made to spar with Hanzo, who would coldly execute his movements without really looking at his weaker younger brother. Hanzo, who Genji could remember being so warm and loving when they were children, who now barely looked his way. 

_I can't stay here anymore._

His father would forever overreact. The Dragon of the North Wind was not known for his kindness. 

**_Run, Genji._**

The voice came from deep within. It was small, but it was _his_. 

**"The dragon becomes me."**

His own voice came out as a squeak, but he didn't care. In the deafening silence of the room, it was as loud as a thunderclap. His father's dragon reared its head back in confusion, while its owner frowned in confusion.

**"Wha-" ******

********

********

The brilliant green which flooded Genji's form caused the head of the Shimada Clan to take a step back and fling his hands in front of his face. Genji used this chance to run directly to the window, fling it open, and crawl easily along the outer wall as a gecko would. He was amazed that he wasn't scared, or sad. His heart was soaring, and he felt his throat clog with wild whoops that he had to suppress for the sake of discretion. It _was_ daytime; all anyone had to do on the street below was look _up_ to see the boy effortlessly defying laws of physics. No need to bring attention to himself, the less people who knew about his power, the better. It had taken him only a few seconds after leaving the window to round the corner of the building; that way he was out of his father's view. He stopped his flight along the wall effortlessly, and took a second to think; there was no way his father would try to find him himself, he would first send underlings to find him.

_And we know underlings aren't all that smart, right?_

His dragon purred inside him in answer. Genji wasn't one to think plans all the way through, but this time he made an exception. Leaving the Shimada Clan took guts and miracles, and he capable of both. He resumed his trek down the wall, enjoying the chill of the breeze with a wide smile. 

_First there's the underlings. Then he's going to ask Mother to find me with her power. She'll probably do it, too. I'm so sorry Mother..._ His thoughts trailed off, as he remembered his mother's gentle smile when she was alone with her boys, and her harsh, chilly demeanor when she was with outsiders. Hanzo was so much like her. 

_Who am I like, then?_

Genji resumed crawling to the ground floor, tears pricking at his eyes at the thought.

_Where do I belong?_

His mind suddenly flooded with thoughts of the arcade back in Hanamura, the overwhelming music of beeping, cheers and chatter. The brightly colored video games that he would spend hours playing were vivid in his mind, even more so after having spent a few hours the night before playing more outdated versions of those nostalgic titles. 

**_Let's go back to the arcade, Genji!_** His dragon chirped at him. Genji smiled at his spirit animal, glad that he had had its company over the years. 

Gritting his teeth, Genji jumped the last few feet onto the grassy floor, and looked around warily from the side of the hotel. Hei Laohu City continued to bustle as it had done every day that Genji had stared out over the city.

 _If Father, or any of them, are looking for me from the windows, they'll see the hair._

He adjusted his scarf, wrapping it around his head into a makeshift cowl, and darted into a group of chattering women. He moved from group to group without running or moving too quickly, heart pounding in his ears. It tore at him not to turn around and see if anyone was following him, but he refused to get caught. Not today. He retraced the steps he had taken the night before with Chou and Chupa, navigating the bustling crowd the best way a lone teenager could. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Genji ducked through a dark, unmarked doorway into a world of beeps, colors and cheer. Because it was Monday, the arcade was deserted. Genji moved to the vending machine that sold game tokens, and searched his pockets. Then he searched them again, heart sinking. Then, with a final burst of inspiration, he checked his gloves. There, tucked into the palm of the gloves he rarely took off, was a single gold coin. He groaned aloud, annoyance filling him.

_I always forget my damn wallet under the pillow, and you never remind me to pick it up, you useless-_

"That all you got, Genji?" 

Genji almost bit his tongue off in shock and fear. Spinning around, he came face to face with a shock of bright blue hair, today styled in a mohawk.

" _Temei..._ Chupa! What the hell are you doing here, man? You scared the shit out of me!"

Chupa laughed and nudged Chou, who almost spilled his water on Genji's clothes at the jolt. "This guy forgot _everything_ we told him last night!"

"Well, he _was_ drinkin'." Chou spoke his English with an accent that sounded as though it came from an American western, and Genji felt his heart quicken a bit at it. Stifling a smile at his embarrassment at being caught off guard, he shrugged nonchalantly. It had been his first time drinking, but he wasn't going to tell them that. "But I suppose we were drinkin' too, Chupa. No harm in him forgettin' what was said. He's here now, right?"

"Right!" The younger brother exclaimed, eyes bright. He whirled Genji around and sat him down at 'Vivi's Pre-Adventure', and leaned in conspiratorially, "Last night was _crazy_ , man. But we had a whole bunch of fun, right? So Chou 'n me thought we'd tell you what why we were in this city to begin with. We're not from here, which you probably could have guessed from the get up, no? But it doesn't matter where we're from, its where we're going!" At this he stood up and pounded his fist into his palm. "We gotta make our names out there! We gotta become men! So we're gonna go out looking for work! But we asked ourselves, "What do we get out of life?" What are our _values_ you know?-"

 _Trust. Loyalty. Shimadas value loyalty and trust above all things._

"-And I tell ya, you seemed to feel the same way, what with how you went on and on about your own brother." He held his hand up at Genji's dropped jaw. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Family can be a bit of a bitch. But that's okay! Family means people you can trust, right? And me 'n Chou are _inseparable_. That's important! So we figured we'd join an even _bigger_ family!"

_Oh god, don't say you're going to join..._

"So last night we had told you we were going to join the Shimada Clan, ask 'em to take us in 'n let us learn the ropes, right? You okay buddy? You seem to be a bit green there...oh, its just the light, forget it. So anyway, Chou 'n I were actually talking earlier this morning. He told me one of his friends had joined up with a group that was taking in volunteers. They let you travel around with them, 'n they seem like they make up for an exciting time! The Shimada Clan seems kinda stuffy actually, and I don't really know what it'd be like with them, but this here gang we're interested in now, Chou's friend absolutely raves that it's the best experience of his life!" Here Chupa stopped, and looked a bit sheepish. "Here's the problem though, The gang's taking in new members a couple miles away. In Beijing actually, so maybe more than a few miles." Chupa brightened up again, oblivious to Genji's reactions, "But that's where it'll get interesting! The hitchhiking, the camping out-"

"I'm in."

"-because it's the _journey_ you know? What's important is-"

"I said, I'm in."

"-the memories we make along the way! And I think if we-"

Chou lay his hand gently on his brother's shoulder, saying quietly in Cantonese, "He said he'd come with us, Chu." 

Chupa's smile was infectious. Genji grinned from ear to ear as Chupa smiled widely first at his brother, then him.

"Great! I mean, we had been ready to join up today, but if you need a while to get your stuff-"

"There's no stuff!" Genji hastily cut him off, and stood up. His heart was hammering for the third time that day, and his rib cage was starting to ache. _A new start. A new beginning. An open road. Freedom._ "When do we leave?"

The bustle of Hei Laohu City never stopped for a second. Not a single passer-by was aware of the Shimada hier's easy escape from the city with two new friends, nor did anyone notice the men in black moving stealthily among them, searching.


	3. Travelling to...Beijing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chou, Chupa and Genji journey to Beijing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to the previous chapter: Chupa and Chou hadn't been developed properly (my own fault), so I've made definitive character traits for the two: Chupa is the talker and joker, a kid after Genji's heart. Chou is the one with the affinity for Old-Timey Southern American accents, and is a bit more silent than his brother.
> 
> I also changed their destination to Beijing, for no reason whatsoever other than I wanted it to be further away from the sea.

It was all very odd. Genji had thought he'd feel something _more_ as he moved further and further away from everything he ever knew. But each determined step toward the unknown only thrilled him. They had walked till the city limits, and eaten at a hole-in-the-wall that sold plain ramen for dirt cheap. Then they just kept walking, joking and whistling light heartedly all the while. In no time at all darkness had fallen, and Hei Laohu City was but a twinkle at their backs. The Chinese brothers had plotted their course exactly, and knew just how many stops to make (and where) so as not to run out of food or money. As they were well aware that they were about to join a strange criminal organization, they had also come to terms with the idea of petty larceny.

"We'll only be taking from the rich, anyway!" Chupa had said brightly, hands on his hips. "Like that bird guy from the old days, _Sparry Hat_."

"Reckon you mean _Sparrow_ Hat." laughed Chou, nudging his brother.

"I think he means _Robin Hood_." gasped Genji though his laughter.

"Whatever, Sparrow, you know what I mean!" Chupa playfully hit the two on their shoulders.

The young Shimada had expected his new friends to ask him many questions. Why didn't he choose to bring any luggage? Where was his family? Why was he even in Hei Laohu City in the first place? But the brothers never cared, and accepted Genji without question. Surely the sight of the three walking along was a sight; Chupa and Chou's hair were dyed a bright golden color, and both wore loose black clothes which accentuated their pale skin. Genji walked between them, his orange scarf fluttering in the breeze, a flare in the darkness. It'd take them only a few couple days to reach Beijing, since Heibei province lay between their current spot in Shanxi province. 

The breeze blew colder, and Genji figured it to be near 11 o'clock. His heart couldn't help but soar at his freedom.

_I suppose Hanzo would think I'm a fool for following these near strangers to a place unknown. But it's such an adventure!_

A few decades ago, it was mandated that the roads to major cities be lit with electric lights, even if they be far apart, and along the worst road possible. Such was the case now; after having walked along in darkness for a few hours, they finally came to rest under the piercing beam of a tall street light that they had been following. The light reflected brilliantly against the golden styled hair of the brothers, and Genji thought absentmindedly of those _supa saiyan_ cartoons that would play in AV museums. 

Chou pulled out his datapad from his back pocket, and checked their progress on its digital display, while Chupa and Genji, after flopping down wearily on the grassy floor beneath the post, pulled cans of tuna from their pockets and started eating. 

"Well, guys," Chou drawled, "by my reckonin', we'll get to Beijing by nightfall tomorrow, if we pace ourselves. So I'm thinkin' here's a good place to camp."

Genji had barely been listening, eyes unfocused, savoring the taste of his seasoned fish. Like a moth to a flame, his eyes had been drawn to the twinkling lights of Hei Laohu City in the distance. Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't just seeing the flickering lights of the city, but a pair of headlights off in the distance which slowly headed toward them. The road was an old one, made of dirt. It was tradition to reach Hei Laohu via the Southern Road, which was paved and had tram access to the nearest airport. It was how Genji and his father had gotten to Hei Laohu in the first place. This route was for farmers and the more common folk who revered the traditional ways of travel, and had grudgingly allowed the government to put up the steel light posts.

_Hai Laohu isn't all that big. They're sure to send underlings to search the routes leading away from the city._

Genji didn't realize he had stopped breathing, his heart hammering in his rib cage in fear. Light posts were placed sporadically along the dirt road, so the car was forced to drive slowly along it. It was far enough away, but Genji was sure that it would reach them in about ten minutes.

_I can't panic, because that'll alert the guys that something's wrong, that someone's looking for me. If the Clan puts out a bounty for me, then who knows if they'll want to cash in on that. Gotta think fast..._

The young Shimada's voice was calmer than he had expected it to be, "Actually, Chou, I don't think here's a good spot. I mean, you read about it all the time. Bandits could be roaming the area, and we'd be putting a target on ourselves. I say we camp off the road; not too far from the light but far enough that we'd be able to see if someone's coming."

Chupa's face lit up. "My boy is thinking like the mob already! Sure kid, let's move off!"

Chupa jumped to his feet as though he hadn't spent almost all day walking, and helped Genji up. The trio moved into the trees and placed themselves behind a small outcrop of rock that shielded them from any eyes that might be searching from the road, but close enough to the light that they could see any potential activity. 

"My feet hurt so bad, guys." Chupa joked tired, resting his head on his satchel and lying on his back. "I don't know that I can stay up for the ghost stories."

Chou was already sleeping soundly, snoring softly on his side. All Genji could see of the brothers was their bright hair; he was glad that the rock hid them. He couldn't find it in him to respond to his companion right away either; he was starting to hear the faint drone of the approaching car in the distance. 

"If you guys want, I'll take first watch." He tried to say as casually as he could, hoping his frantic heart wouldn't betray him.

"Good of you to say, Gen." Chupa stifled a yawn. "If someone comes, just yell. Or hit 'em with the old _Sparry_ special..."

He gently rolled over on his side, mirroring his older brother, and drifted asleep. Genji smiled faintly, ears picking up the sound of the car's engine getting louder with each passing moment. 

"It's _Sparrow_." He whispered. He waited a few minutes to make sure that the brothers were indeed asleep, before he peeked over the stone outcrop. 

The car was getting steadily closer. Then, finally, the black car slowly drove into view. The car's paint job made it so that it looked at one with the night sky; if Genji didn't know any better, he'd have thought that the headlights were floating on their own. But he recognized the black color, and was glad that he had moved them out of sight. Their family preferred such dark tints, and had patented the shade so they could move undetected at night. Normally the cars were outfitted with a sensor and blue light that allowed them to drive along Hanamura's roads without needing any light. However, dirt roads like these were empty of any of that modern tech, and the car was forced to hover slowly along. It continued without stopping, and soon the sound of the engine died away, leaving behind only the overwhelming beat of Genji's own heart.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. 

Genji hadn't bothered to wake someone else up to "keep watch", but fell asleep where he sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. The next morning he woke with stiff muscles and a bad mood. He had missed the softness of luxury pillows and mattresses, and a kernel of regret started to squirm within him. Chou and Chupa, on the other hand, woke as though they had been lying on beds made especially for them, and set about making a light breakfast of tuna and crackers. They all agreed they were still sore, but Beijing wasn't far if they managed to hitch a ride at the nearest roadway.

There was no trace of a car on that road for the rest of the day, and Genji was relieved when they finally reached the motor way by two that evening. Genji couldn't help but worry that someone passing would know who he was, and call him out as a Shimada heir. Every car that slowed for them worried at him, made him wonder whether there was a bounty placed on his head. Eventually, a pickup loaded with hay stopped for them. The swarthy farmer was indeed on the way to Beijing, and agreed to take them along in exchange for some of the alcohol Chou always kept on hand. The pickup was quite spacious; one of the newest models. The cabin was large enough to comfortably hold eight people, and yet there was also a trailer, which was full of the farmer's bounty to be sold at Beijing. The brothers mostly spent the time speaking with the farmer, but Genji couldn't help but curl up in the back seat and drift off into a fitful sleep. Every jolt of the old pickup woke him from his sleep, and he irritably wondered why he bothered to leave the comforts of his home for this silly adventure.

**_It wasn't safe, Genji._**

Normally his dragon would yearn to be let out. It would sometimes manifest itself without Genji's permission, knowing full well what it did. But it seemed to be on its best behavior now, and facilitating Genji's flight. 

**_You can't go back. If you do, you'll be killed._**

_What do you know of such things, dragon?_ Genji thought irritably. _Father always overreacts, we're no stranger to his moods._

**_It has been forseen._**

Genji felt a chill run through him that did not come from the wind rushing past him. He didn't know _everything_ his dragon was capable of, but it definitely could not lie to its master.

**_Your path has been set. Join them._**

Join them. Well, if that's how the dragon felt, he thought, then I'll keep doing what I'm doing. No need to go back to a Clan that will kill me for such a simple, silly thing. 

**_Join them._**

Hot tears pricked at his eyelids, and he buried his face deeper into the scarf he was using as a pillow. It would have taken a miracle for him (or anyone else) to notice that the dragonflies of the countryside, which usually spent their time zipping around aimlessly, were all hovering in place and staring directly at the roadway.


	4. Welcome to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beijing is a sprawling metropolis, that the boys have zero time to appreciate. The next phase of their adventure is about to begin.

Beijing was all glass, steel, and lights. Towering skyscrapers blinded civilians with their brilliant lights; advertising companies had started using the face of the deserted buildings to advertise by night years ago. They were surrounded by holograms that advertised toothpaste, sunglasses, fire-starters, pharmaceuticals, health drinks, drones, toys and tea. The smell was overpowering; fried foods being proffered by laughing salespeople, steaming soups being sipped by the hungry, sweet perfumes emanating from bottles held out by cheerful-faced omnics, sweaty shoppers bustling on their journey. It was an ocean of activity, and Genji felt swallowed.

 _Hanamura is nothing like this!_

Someone bumped into Genji, who lost his balance, and fell backwards into something solid. Hands gripped his shoulders firmly, and Genji almost screamed out in his fear if he didn't hear a familiar voice.

"Well hold on, now."

Genji's cold fear left him, to be replaced by a heat that rushed right through his body. Chou kept one arm firmly around Genji's shoulders, and grabbed Chupa's hand. Together, the three navigated the bustle, heading toward the meet up point with Chou's contact within the gang.

"Grace should be there waitin' for us already."

Genji allowed himself to be supported by Chou's strong arm, lost in fantasies about the older boy. Chou was only slightly taller than him (although much shorter than his younger, more talkative brother), and more muscular. In spite of the trio not having washed themselves in the few days it took to get to Beijing, he still smelled strongly of Chai. The way he chose to talk thrilled Genji, who felt like he could listen to Chou speak all day, in spite of the elder one's preference for silence. Embraced by only one of Chou's arms, Genji felt as though his weary feet were able to run marathons, felt his exhaustion drip away. His disappointment was profound when the arm dropped from his shoulders, and they came to a halt.

The shop in front of them was a small one, dwarfed by the large restaurants flanking it. It's dusty windows were dark, and one would have thought it to be abandoned if it wasn't for the bright sign over the doorway, _The Hole In The Wall_.

"Let's go, guys!" Chupa could barely contain his excitement, "We're here!"

Genji had to suppress the irrational envy he felt seeing Chupa's hand still connected to Chou, and followed sullenly behind as Chupa dragged his brother through the wooden doors. Even though the inside was lit by golden ambient lights, Genji could barely make anything out. He _could_ see people milling around at the bar's counter, drinking from bottles and cups. At some tables there were raucous laughter, while others chose to dine in silence. 

"What're you punks doin' here?"

The bouncer was closer than they had anticipated, and all three whirled around. The bar went silent, and Genji could feel all eyes shift on them.

"Hey! I know them! Chupa! Chou!"

A slight woman got up from one of the tables, bringing her cup with her. The sounds of the bar returned, as though permission was granted. The woman was as tall as Genji, but he could tell she was way older from the creases in her eyes. Although she was Chinese, she spoke English just as easily as the rest of them.

"You know these punks, Gray?" From his accent, Genji guessed he was American. 

"Yep! These blondies were my neighbours back in Hong Kong _way_ back. I'm the one who told 'em to come get recruited. That _is_ what's going on here, no?" She laughed and playfully pushed at the bouncer's shoulder. The larger man softened his approach, nodded, and went back to his stool by the door.

"So! What's new kids?" Grace turned back to the trio, smiling widely. 

"Wow, Gracie, you only been with 'em for a few months, and you got that much pull?!"

Grace's smile faltered slightly, and she busied herself undoing the long plait that hung over one shoulder.

"Well, Chupa, I think I should tell you..." Her voice trailed off, and she raked her fingers through her long hair several times before meeting Chupa's bright eyes again. Her next words were in Cantonese, gently said. Chupa, who had leaned in to hear her speak, drew back, his face unreadable. Genji hadn't learn very much Cantonese before coming to China, much to the annoyance of his family, and looked to Chou for clarification. Chou didn't seem as affected as Chupa, as he only shrugged and replied in English, "I sort of figured so, Grace. Don't change much between us."

Grace sighed, "I'm glad you think so, Chou. I hope you're not mad, Chupa." 

Chupa just shook his head, eyes as wide as ever. "I'm just surprised is all. I don't mind."

Grace started re-plaiting her hair, and seemed to notice Genji for the first time. "And who's this now?"

Chupa threw an arm around Genji, grinning widely. "This here's Genji. We met him when we were roaming around Shanxi province and passed through Hei Laohu City. He's a good kid," he ruffled Genji's bright green hair, "he even dyed his hair as a kind of solidarity thing. That night was _crazy_ Grace, I tell you!"

Genji had to suppress his look of confusion at Chupa's words. He could barely remember that night, although he had no doubts about his feelings of friendship toward the brothers. Grace also seemed dubious of their newly forged acquaintance. "You mean this is the guy you told me about Chou? The one who you were bringing with you to join up? You've only known him for a day?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head, evaluating Genji from under raised eyebrows. Chupa's wide grin dropped from his face, and he gave Genji a small shake, as though attempting to vent his frustration on his friend. 

"Grace, I'm not trying to throw it back in your face, but you can know someone for years and not know very much about them." At this Grace's hands fell limply to her sides, and she bit her lips. "What I'm trying to say, Gracie, is that even though we've only known Genji in a few days, he's a champ. He's stuck with us on the journey here, and I think if he wanted to rat us out, or rat out the gang we want to join, he'd have done it by now, and not put himself through three days of not showering and non-stop walking to do it. I mean look at him, does he look the kind to be used to hard living?" At this Genji frowned deeply, and was about to retort when Chupa laughed again, ruffling his hair a second time. "No offense man, but it's true! No way would you have been staying at that hotel if either you or your family didn't have money, and I don't know how a fourteen year old-"

"Fifteen!"

"-fine, fifteen year old would get that kind of money even if you had no family to fall back on."

Grace interjected here, "Fifteen?"

"Age don' matter, from what you were tellin' me, Grace." Chou cut in quietly. A strange smile came on her face at that, and she replied, "Funny you should mention-"

Chupa kept prattling on, not hearing Chou or Grace's quiet conversation among themselves. Genji wasn't exactly mad at Chupa, knowing how the older boy spoke his mind, but he _did_ hate being treated as a child. Still, he felt slightly bad that he had to hide his power from the boys.

_The Shimada-gumi has eyes everywhere in Japan. I'm glad that at least here I don't have to hide my face or anything._

His dragon was not a physical thing, but he still felt it stirring inside him. It was glad he had left the Clan behind, and supposedly fulfilling some sort of destiny.

Genji suddenly felt himself being overwhelmed with exhaustion, and sagged a bit under Chupa's weight. At that moment all eyes turned on him, and he said, sheepishly, "I'm kind of tired..."

Grace tutted, shaking her head. "Of course you are, kid. Chou was just telling me how you got here. Let's get this over with then, it really doesn't take long." 

Grace handed a fistful of coins to Chou, who went over to the counter where a surly looking woman was pouring drinks. He handed her the coins, and returned empty handed. Grace then jerked her head toward the doorway, and the four exited onto the busy street. It was almost half nine, yet the streets were still as busy as ever. Grace led the way with Chou walking beside her, while Genji and Chupa followed close behind. Confused, tired, and hungry, Genji tried to take in the sights around him, but found himself only focusing on his aching feet. They hadn't walked far, when Grace motioned them to follow her into another door with brilliant, neon kanji. The display window was black, highlighted by vibrant swirling neon patterns and pictures. Inside was well lit by halogen lights, and crowded with couches, chairs, and strange equipment on trays. On the walls were pictures of tattooed people displaying their body art, and beautifully colored pictures of scenery and animals. A man lounged near what seemed to be the front desk; his face and arms were tattooed, immediately intriguing Genji. Seeing Grace, he only jerked his head toward a dark curtain at the back of the room. She waved absentmindedly at him, making her way to it, then pulled it aside for the boys. Chou hesitated only slightly before entering, Chupa and Genji following mutely behind, eyes wandering and mouths agape. 

It was odd that a curtain could dampen such a high pitched buzzing sound. The tattoo artist had their backs turned to them as they worked on their client's arm, leaving the latter in full view. Genji felt his face get hot as he took in the sight of the man, although the latter looked like he couldn't be much older than Chupa. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but notice his muscular arms, slightly larger than Chou's. Genji also couldn't help but notice that the guy's free hand was casually hooked into a belt loop, which also held a wide leather belt with a ridiculously large belt buckle. But the man's face...Genji hoped he was hidden well enough behind Chupa that no one would notice his awkward smile. The client's face was clean shaven and framed by shaggy brown hair that Genji itched to touch, with a broad jaw, wide mouth and eyes the color of chocolate. 

_Is he crying? I think I see something..._

Genji was certain he could see something red shift about in the stranger's eyes, but when the man's eyes focused on Grace, it was gone.

_Probably a light. Hora, he's_ sexy... 

Genji almost moaned aloud when the stranger spoke. His voice was a rumble, and sent streaks of want streaking through Genji's core. "Howdy, Gray. These the ones you were tellin' me about?"

Chou's intake of breath was loud enough for even Genji to notice, and the younger boy could see the back of Chou's neck turn red. Chupa giggled, nudging his brother. Genji had the sudden fear that the seated man would take offense, and think they were mocking him, but he seemed not to notice. Grace responded levelly, "Yes, sir. These are the ones from my hometown. I can vouch for at least the yellow haired ones. The green haired one," she jerked her head at Genji, "I've some reservations about him."

The seated man didn't even seem to care that he was being repeatedly jabbed by an angry sounding needle. He barely moved from the casual seat he had on the tattoo artist's chair, but Genji could tell that the man was fully alert. His eyes had been appraising the Chinese brothers, taking in their bright yellow hair with a small smile. At Grace's admission, his eyes moved over to meet Genji's, trapping them in his stare. It wasn't unkind, only careful. Genji moved from behind Chupa to better give the seated man a clearer view of his body.

_Soak it in, pal._

It was like being caressed by feathers. Genji felt the man's eyes travel over his face, swirl around his hair, and, more importantly, take stock of his body. Genji hoped the man wouldn't notice any signs of the attraction Genji felt for him, but if he did, he gave no hint. 

Instead, the man said, " _Konban wa_. And who might you be?"

Genji pushed down the rising strains of panic. _He knows I'm Japanese._

Puffing out his chest, put his hands on his hips, hoping to strike an impressive figure. " _Genji desu._ I'm here with my pals Chou and Chupa to join the gang."

The man continued to flick his feather light gaze over Genji, who had to suppress a shudder. "What're your thoughts, Gray? What's the problem?"

Grace shook her head, concern seeping into her voice. "I'm not worried about Chupa and Chou. I've seen them scrap before, and they can hold their own. Besides, they're eighteen and nineteen apiece, so I don't think they're that young. This one here's fifteen, which I think is _way_ too young..."

The man's head lifted off his arm, and his eyes flew toward Grace, and immediately Genji was sure that Grace regretted her words. The room seemed colder somehow; the stranger's face had a sneer on it.

"I'm _sixteen_ , Gray. Gonna be seventeen soon. Ain't no one cared 'bout my age when they put a gun in my hand 'n told me to shoot, but I did it anyway."

Genji had only a view of Grace's back, but he noticed that she didn't seem to flicker one bit. He just heard her reply quietly, "And you'd wish that life on him, then?"

It was as though a mask had fallen from the stranger's face. He seemed more drawn, and his head fell heavily back onto his arm. His gaze returned to stroke over Genji, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Finally, he spoke again quietly, which still managed to echo through Genji's being. "What is it you want, Genji-san."

Genji shook his head fervently, automatically saying, "Just call me Genji, sir. And I want to join! If I need to prove that I can fight, just give me a..." He faltered, embarrassed, "a s-stick or a sword or something, and I'll show you what I can do! I can hold my own, I swear!"

Uso _, Genji, did you just tell this cool-ass guy that you'll fight with a stick?_ Baka...!

"Who did you run with before now then?"

Here, Genji's companions turned to face him. Chupa and Chou had furrowed brows, but said nothing. Grace piped up, "Yes, son, who are your parents? Who were you before these knuckleheads picked you up?"

_I can't panic now. I can't panic. But I can't tell them about the Shimada-gumi because they might start asking questions. Oh fu-_

"My family aren't good people." 

It wasn't exactly a lie, but Genji still couldn't help the flash of the few good memories spent with Hanzo in the past, or the few times in his childhood his mother would be kind to them both.

**_The past is gone, Genji. Join them._**

"I can't be around them anymore," he continued, suppressing the thoughts. "They're toxic, and would cause my end if I stay with them too long."

The man made a sound of understanding, and sighed heavily. The tattoo artist, silent all this time but for the buzz of the machine he used for his trade, finally pushed himself away from his client's arm and said, "It's done, Sir." He puttered about, packing away his tools, while the man inspected his fresh tattoo. Genji could make it out where he was; a black skull flanked by wings hovering over a lock. The man pushed himself off the chair, and went over to the far corner of the room to get what Genji assumed was his belongings. He slung a bag over his shoulder, and, to Genji's delight, donned a wide brimmed black stetson hat. Chou made a strangled sound, and Chupa giggled again, nudging his brother in the ribs. Grace was whispering under her breath, "You see, Chou? You _see_?" Genji couldn't have cared less if they had decided perform an entire circus performance. The man was tall, his muscular chest was broad and tapered to a strong waist, supported by black booted feet that jangled with spurred boots. 

_He's almost seventeen? Wow..._ Taihen _, he's coming this way nani o...!_

The man stopped right in front Genji. He was only a head taller than him, but Genji felt completely dwarfed by his presence. He smelled like smoke and sweetness, making Genji inhale the scent deeply. Due to the wide brim of his stetson, he had his head angled back to keep eye contact with the younger boy, and Genji could swear he saw the man's pulse beating slowly at his jugular. He felt a near overwhelming desire to lunge forward and lick the man's neck, but instead he stood his ground and stared the other straight in the eye, desperately hoping the man couldn't sense his attraction to him. 

"Well," he said, laughing quietly, "I can't say no to a pretty face." He extended his freshly tattooed arm. 

"The name's McCree, 'n welcome to Deadlock."


End file.
